<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【柱斑】木遁的妙用 by qimen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22937254">【柱斑】木遁的妙用</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/qimen/pseuds/qimen'>qimen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 同人文</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:22:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22937254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/qimen/pseuds/qimen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>当时写到一半，我突发性肾亏</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>柱斑</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【柱斑】木遁的妙用</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>柱间开发新术时偶然催生出一颗种子，这自然与普通种子是不一样的，说是他的木遁与查克拉形成的混合物则更为贴切，他把玩着遗憾的发现这不能运用于战斗中（太过鸡肋），于是这半截大拇指般大小的巨型种子当晚就滴溜溜的滑进宇智波族长的屁眼里。</p><p>“这什么?能满足我?”炸着一头黑发的斑满脸嫌弃，作势要抠出来。</p><p>“别急。”光着鸟的初代目制止他的动作后微微一笑，抬手结印。</p><p>斑没有防备，弹起腰部惊呼出声，小巧的木遁产物在湿热的地方发芽，逐渐形成一根根坚固的枝条，像扩阴器般把斑的私处撑成了一个肉洞，柱间低头亲了亲他饱满的卧蚕，事先经过充分的润滑，他不必考虑有受伤的危险，但仍小心的控制查克拉以防那薄薄的肠肉被戳破。</p><p>每当斑觉得足够了的时候，后穴依旧被持续扩张，似是有意而为，它们紧紧嵌在肠壁上，巧妙的避开了他的性感带和前列腺的部位，以至枝条的劲道所带来的性刺激并非太过强烈，但胀意仍使斑攥紧了床单。</p><p>还在生长的枝条带着小小的嫩叶探出穴口，不依不饶的向四周延伸，深色的细枝缠上了斑的身躯，捆住他的四肢，在重点区域分裂出更加细小的形态，箍住囊袋根部，卷起发硬的乳头，指甲盖大小的叶子带来瘙痒的感觉，斑饱含热意的喘息越发急促，被爱抚的部位产生的快意令前面分泌出体液。</p><p>斑的大小腿被枝条折叠在一起，柱间的掌心抚上圆润的膝盖，往两边下压的同时也欣赏到了绝佳的景色，于柱间而言，这是令人为之痴迷癫狂的亲密部位，给予他无限的快乐与柔情，在往日性爱中已充分享用过这属于斑的一部分，可如今，他的心发颤，在某种程度上感受到了更加激烈的新颖体会。</p><p>穴口有着不可思议的宽度，里面赤色的肠壁被勒到隆起，缓慢蠕动央求着更加激烈的惩罚，肠液把枝条润得发亮，括约肌被完完全全的拉开，褶皱也一同被展平，红艳艳的在那。</p><p>这是真正意义上的“洞”，柱间笑着往里吹了一口气。</p><p>斑被刺激到要骂人，却被枝条钳住了舌头，半张着嘴任由柱间伏于他的上方，含住那小小的舌尖，继而一点一点的舔向其他地方，手抹掉他溢出的前列腺液，从腹股沟向下摸索，指头停在肛周画着圈。</p><p>被啃着颈子的斑仰起脑袋，发出难耐的呻吟，动了动身子不满于这温情的对待，柱间会意，就在咬上喉结的同时，沾着体液的手指也狠狠地刺进柔软。</p><p>斑像是被电击了一般弹动起整个躯体，他喉结处的肌肤被牙齿磕破了皮，并没有出血，但柱间还是对那个部位舔了又舔，引起微妙的刺痛感。</p><p>含糊的声音从斑半合的嘴里溢出，后方带来的甜腻与酸爽感蔓延至前方，物件气昂昂的戳在柱间的腹部，把那弄得湿答答，而柱间的指头在枝条间空出的肠壁上，不断的按压某一点，斑的大腿内侧紧绷，白花花的身体随着柱间的两根手指带来的电流而舞动，全部的感官被他所掌控。</p><p>舒爽热烈的感觉是叠加的，就在斑快要发泄出来的时候，停留在阴囊的枝条一并箍住了他的阳物根部，赤条条的身体气急败坏的挣扎起来，穴口的酥麻混着不能发泄的痛意，几乎形成了一种甜美的新折磨。</p><p>斑的眼泪都要出来了。</p><p>“哈……拿，拿出来。”惹人厌的枝条没有动，充血的前端变得更加敏感，斑鼻腔里哼出的声音带着泣意，夹在柱间腰侧的腿开始发颤。</p><p>“一起去吧，斑。”柱间温柔地拒绝，他抽出手指，新增的枝条随着他的退出填满了洞穴。</p><p>柱间吮完两颗乳头，安抚般的吻向斑带着湿意的睫毛，挺着胯压向他，相同的器官依偎在一起，恰到好处的嵌合，柱间仿拟性交的动作开始摩擦。</p><p>斑不受控制的唾液沾湿了枕巾，枝条依依不舍的松开他发凉的舌尖让出位置，继而缠上他脑袋上的翘毛，柱间磨着那两片唇瓣，呼吸交错，声色都在煽情，握着他的手与其接吻，乌黑的发垂垂顺顺地贴在斑的脸侧，为他通红的面颊带来凉意。</p><p>而先前被柱间含到娇润的乳头异常敏感，在身上人结实的胸膛上滚动，下体也紧贴相触，填满后穴的枝条像活的一样旋转顶撞，斑发出舒爽的噫呜声。</p><p>柱间有时会坏心眼的用自己乳头对准斑的进行研磨挤压，总能得到令他满意的反应，当两人到达胀痛的程度，柱间给两根发烫的柱体开始手淫。</p><p>而斑哆嗦着干高潮的状态已经持续一段时间了，眼角泛红的模样令柱间爱不释手，他凝视着，怎么也看不够，下身没有丝毫要发泄的迹象，他引以为豪的持久力对此时的斑来讲无疑是折磨，他不出来他也得不到解放。</p><p>当两人同时达到巅峰后，斑抖着泛粉的身子说不出话，在很长的一段时间里大脑都保持空白的状态，但潜意识里他知道夜还很长。</p><p>等到斑恢复了神志，变回正常形态的种子被拿出后，柱间给予他的是更加硕大的物件，更加激烈的性爱。</p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>